Les fournitures ça s'achètent pas tout seul !
by FaralEcrivaine
Summary: Petit OS pour un défi. Stiles et Derek doivent allé faire les courses pour la rentrée de Stiles. L'adolescent va-t-il enfin réussir à séduire le jeune Hale ?


P _etit OS pour le défi du groupe Fam'z Sterek_

 _Thème : Fin de vacances_

 _Mots imposés : Kiwi et planche à repasser_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

C'était la fin des vacances et Stiles, allongé sur son lit, était désespéré. D'une il allait reprendre les cours. De deux il allait revoir Mr. Harris. Et de trois...

_Stiles t'es toujours pas prêt ? demanda le nouveau venu en s'installant sur son lit

...Voilà le trois. Derek Hale. Il le verrait moins souvent et son plan n'avait toujours pas fonctionné. Pendant toute les vacances Derek avait passé beaucoup de temps chez lui et c'était considérablement rapproché de son père. Alors, Stiles avait décidé d'en profiter pour le séduire, il c'est rendu compte de son amour pour le loup et était bien décidé à le draguer mais...subtilement. Cependant Stiles et la subtilité ne faisait pas vraiment bon ménage. En gros...Il s'y prenait comme un pied !

_J'allais m'préparer, grommela-t-il. Pousse ton gros cul poilu de loup-garou que j'puisse me lever.

_Gros cul poilu ? haussa-t-il un sourcil

_Ouai. J'suis sûr que t'a le cul aussi poilu que la peau des kiwis.

Dans la langue de Stiles, cette phrase était censé vouloir dire "J'arrête pas de penser à tes fesses donc montre les moi j't'en supplie". Oui, il s'y prenait comme un pied.

_Kiwi ? Sérieusement Stiles ?

_Oui. D'ailleurs tu savais que le kiwi c'est originaire de la Chine ? C-..

_Je m'en fou Stiles, se leva-t-il. Arrête de chercher à quoi ressemble mon "gros cul" et habit toi, continua-t-il narquoisement.

Stiles rougit furieusement tandis que Derek sortis avec son éternel sourire en coin collé au visage. L'adolescent se leva alors et parti s'habiller. L'un des avantages du rapprochement de Derek avec son père était que aujourd'hui Derek devait accompagner Stiles chercher ses fournitures car le Shérif ne pouvait pas. Stiles pourrait donc en profiter pour se rapprocher du loup-garou.

Il descendit au bout de quelques minutes en fonçant vers la cuisine afin d'empoigner 2 tartines à la confiture. C'est donc une tartine enfoncé dans sa bouche qu'il se dirigea vers le salon en criant :

_Chu prêt !

Derek fit une grimace en le regardant mangé, et retenant un haut-le-cœur, il alla vers la sortie.

_Che conduis ! s'empressa Stiles

_Comme si j'allais conduire ton tas d'ferraille, contra Derek en montant dans la voiture.

_Arrête tu vas la vexer ! Ne l'écoute pas Roscoe !

_C'est ce prénom qui va la vexer, Roscoe...répéta-t-il en fixant Stiles perplexe

_Bah quoi, c'est normal Roscoe, répondit Stiles ne comprenant pas

_C'est sûr qu'avec Stiles comme prénom, Roscoe sa peut être que normal !

_Haha ! rigola faussement l'adolescent. De toute manière Stiles c'est qu'un surnom ! contra-t-il

_Alors dit ton vrai prénom ? demanda-t-il avec arrogance

_Pourquoi tu critique les prénoms d'un coup ? se renfrogna le plus jeune. C'est pas parce que monsieur a un nom de star de cinéma qu'il peut se croire tout permis ! bouda-t-il.

_Je critique pas, je constate.

_Ouai bah t'es juste jaloux parce que j'ai un prénom original, se défendit-il vexé

_Original ? C'est ta manière de dire bizarre ?

_Mon vrai prénom est bizarre, ça je l'admet !

_Pourquoi choisir un surnom bizarre pour éviter qu'on t'appelle par ton prénom bizarre ? demanda le loup en regardant son cadet comme si c'était un extraterrestre

Stiles ouvra puis referma sa bouche. Il réitéra l'opération, abasourdi, et vexé dans son amour propre pour finir par dire :

_Pour qui tu te prend ?

_Pour quelqu'un qui a un nom de star de cinéma, sourit-il

Stiles le fusilla du regard puis dit :

_Ok t'a un prénom trooop stylé mais ça veut rien dire. Tu sais le prénom c'est le miroir de l'âme donc vu que j'ai un prénom très spécial et bien sa veut dire que je suis une personne très spéciale. Et c'est la vérité pour avoir toutes les qualités possibles réuni dans un seul et même corps alors il faut être très spécial ! Donc en fait tu es jaloux ! Sa n'peut être que ça. Tu es jaloux car-...

Voyant que Stiles entrait en profondeur dans son argumentation et qu'il n'en était qu'à l'introduction, Derek décida de le couper, surtout que la voiture tanguait dangereusement et il ne voulait pas mourir dans un accident de voiture -ce ne serait pas digne d'un loup garou- :

_Ok ok stop ! Ton nom est parfaitement normal et je suis jaloux.

_Voilà je préfère, conclu-t-il en se redressant, se re-concentrant ainsi sur la route.

Il ne tardèrent pas à arriver en face du magasin au grand damne de Stiles. Car une fois à l'intérieur les femmes , et même les hommes, n'avait d'yeux que pour l'Apollon à côté de lui. Ce qui était très rageant. Stiles avait besoin que quelqu'un l'accompagne chercher ses fournitures car il n'arrivait jamais à bien se concentrer, il resté soit bloqué à faire la conversation à 2 marques de règles pour savoir laquelle choisir, soit il allait de rayon en rayon pour finir par revenir avec des feutres brillants et une boite de 500 crayons HB avec une promotion de 50%

_Je peux vous aider ? demanda une rousse aguicheuse.

Derek lui fit un sourire charmeur, ce qui incita la jeune femme à continuer

_J'suis sûr que vous avez pas besoin de règle, vous devez avoir tout s'qu'il faut..., se mordit-elle la lèvre, lui jetant un regard enflammé.

_Non et on n'a pas besoin de pot de colle non plus donc tu peux dégager ! la poussa donc Stiles.

Il empoigna la main de Derek et partit, laissant l'employée abasourdi et vexée.

_Jaloux ? demanda Derek

_Non. Et puis tu l'a vu ? Elle a le cul aussi plat qu'une planche à repasser.

Derek retenu le rire qui faillit franchir ses lèvres et dit

_Stiles est-ce que t'a un souci avec les culs aujourd'hui ?

_Non j'ai un souci avec un cul en particulier.

Ouai, j'suis obsédé par le tien, pensa t-il amèrement.

_Pardon ? s'étouffa Derek sûr d'avoir mal entendu.

Merde. Stiles se tourna vers lui horrifié en lâchant brusquement sa main puis s'exclama :

_T'a entendu y'a des promotions dans les crayons, j'vais vérifier ! s'enfuit-il

Derek le regarda partir perplexe, puis finit par laissé un éblouissant sourire orné son visage...

* * *

 **Ouai pas de bisoux ni de mise en couple ! J'aime vous frustrer ! Héhéhé**

 **Alors vous avez aimé ? Il y aura peut-être une suite qui sait ?**

 _ **XoXo FaralEcrivaine**_


End file.
